


It's Hot In Here

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2641229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for this week's open on Sunday prompt: <b>ruin</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hot In Here

The room felt like it was close to five hundred degrees. Wesley had Spike pressed hard against the kitchen counter, their bodies lines up together perfectly as he ran his hands under Spike’s tshirt and nipped at his neck just hard enough to elicit some beautiful moans.

Spike’s head was thrown back, his eyes closed tightly and his body responding to Wesley’s touch automatically. Suddenly, he remembered the task at hand and pushed hard enough to separate them as he regretfully said, “Not now love, c’mon, I’m going to ruin dinner”, and turned away. He’d spent hours on this roast.


End file.
